Treznor Kristoph/Bloodlust
When he was the Prince of Vanyrya, Kragen Hildegard began a relationship with a young woman, Hestia Venette. However, this was done in secret, seeing as his father would not have approved of it. The two had a child together, but Hestia eventually had to flee. Hestia dies giving birth to the child, a son. He somehow found his way into the hands of a couple of drug addicts. The boy, Treznor Kristoph, formerly Hildegard, practically raised himself due to the horrid nature of his parents. One night, a group of drug dealers barged into the home and executed the couple for failing to pay them a debt. Kristoph, in fear of his life, attacked and killed them with relatively little effort. He wondered where this strength came from, and he fled the town, knowing the Vanyryan Royal Army will search for him. He ventured into the rural, more ancient part of Vanyrya, and came across an old village with traditional Vanyryan architecture. The locals emerged and attempted to attack him, but Kristoph, despite his minimal fighting experience, easily overpowered all of them, and moved in to kill the nearest attacker until he was stopped by the elder of the village, Fertor Murdall. Murdall revealed that they were all that was left of the Bloodbound, the very first Vanyryan tribe. He revealed that every Vanyryan had a procedure done on them when he was around Kristoph’s age, when he began to grow older. This procedure removed a certain gland from within an adolescent Vanyryan’s chest, one that demanded the blood of others. The process of ingesting the blood of their enemies caused a Vanyryan to becoming stronger, more resilient, and more intelligent. The Elder then explained that the leaders of Vanyrya eventually found this to be unethical and cruel, and they conducted studies and discovered the gland, and how to safely remove it. Murdall explained that the Bloodbound never had this removed and that they believed they were not true Vanyryans without it, and that they were dishonoring their creator, Vanyr himself, if they removed their blood gland. This is why they secluded themselves from the rest of Vanyrya. Treznor longed to learn of the ways the Bloodbound. He spent the next several years mastering fighting techniques, stalking and killing prey, all while becoming stronger, more resilient, and increasingly intelligent with every kill. Eventually, the Vanyryan Royal Army discovered the village, and attacked it, killing off every last villager, except Treznor. Treznor, so filled with rage, attacked and massacred the soldiers, one by one, all on his own, and fed on their blood. He then became stronger than he had ever been before. Due to his bloodthirsty nature and his talent for spilling blood, he called himself Bloodlust, and took to finding out who was responsible for the massacre of the only people he had ever cared about. He ruthlessly killed more Vanyryan soldiers, and found out that King Radomir Hildegard (who Treznor did not know was his half-brother) had sent them. Bloodlust knew that the High Castle of Vanyrya was one of the most heavily guarded buildings in the Bridged Worlds, and that he would need to become stronger and more experienced to kill the King. To gain experience and strength, he terrorized the rest of the Worlds and slaughtered his way to the top, gaining a spot on the top of many most wanted lists, including that of SCAR. Bloodlust sought not only vengeance for the fallen Bloodbound, but also to restore Vanyrya to its former glory. He had learned how much more valuable the Vanyryans were with their intended biology, and he sought to make this right. He could only do this by taking control of the World itself, and therefore kill those in power. He also felt that the other Worlds must pay for what happened to Vanyrya, and that included subjugating all of them, most importantly, Zulyria.